


Poor Unfortunate Hole

by mooseman13579



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Dubious Consentacles, F/M, Pegging, Tentacles, Though I never did really like Minnie all that much, Tumblr made me do it, Uninentional character assassination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseman13579/pseuds/mooseman13579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those poor unfortunate holes! In pain! In NEED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Unfortunate Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts), [KnottaHooker (KallanEboi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KallanEboi/gifts), [TheDarkBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkBunny/gifts), [mageflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageflower/gifts).



> Due to a conversation between Copperbade, Mageflower, thedarkbunny, and Knottahooker, I was driven to write my first ever piece of erotic fiction. 
> 
> Also; this is a WFRR crossover so I can avoid having to write about real people in costumes.

“Have a wonderful day, Billy! Haha!” Mickey waved after the little boy as he was dragged along by his parents towards the nearest ATM. Beside him, Minnie blew the delighted boy a kiss. Then, when Billy had turned away, winked sultrily at one of the Cuban staff members clearing away litter.

Mickey pretended not to notice.

Parading around the park, waving and to and posing with small children, he very carefully didn’t notice his wife flirting with another fourteen employees. Together, Mickey and Minnie spent three hours in front of the castle posing for photos of children young and old. None of the park-goers noticed their slightly plastic smiles or the way their hug never actually involved physical contact. All the employees, human and Toon alike, noticed of course; it’s very hard to hide a broken marriage when one lives in close quarters with one’s coworkers. Well, that and the fact that Minnie spent more time ‘making the rounds’ than in their apartment once the park closed.

Mickey was dragged back to the present when Minnie giggled at an off-color joke made by a leering father and batted her eyelashes while playing with the hem of her skirt. The ratio of plasticity to true happiness of his smile went up.

Finally, the brief respite of their lunch break arrived and he watched Minnie saunter off with her boyfriends, the hollow memories following after her for a time. Mickey turned away, hands in his pockets and mind deep in thought as he made his way towards the back lots to keep an appointment.

As he passed by the Sea-Journey attraction, a deep, husky voice called out to him from the eaves of the artificial cave. “Hey there, handsome; where are you going in such a hurry?”

The mouse sighed and stopped. “I don’t have time for this, Ursula; I’m on my way to meet someone.” He said without turning.

“Oh come now, is that any way to treat your dear friend Usrula? And after all that magic I put into granting your wish? Tisk tisk, your majesty.”

Mickey tugged self-consciously at the regal outfit that had replaced his comfortable red shorts. “Some friend you turned out to be. I lost everything that mattered.” He could hear the unmistakable slither-pop-drag sound of the Sea Witch moving closer and had to deliberately gird himself against reacting. Much like quicksand, Ursula only gripped tighter the more one struggled.

"Oh, you wound me, your majesty,” she drawled as one tentacle slid up his back and half-circled his throat in a light caress. “One day, I might actually decide to be offended.” The caress turned into a lightning-quick constriction of his windpipe. Then, just as quickly, it withdrew. That sensation was immediately replaced by the gentle touch of Ursula’s hand on his shoulder. She traced down his arm, her touch sliding across his arm as she made her unhurried way around him.

The full-figured seductress came to a stop in front of him, her hand sliding up his arm, over his shoulder, and across his chest. Mickey’s breath was coming out unsteadily now, his body reacting heavily to the touch of this woman before him.

"Please, Ursula,” he begged quietly. “Please don-”

His words were interrupted as the hand on his chest snaked up to the back of his head without losing contact and she leaned down to kiss him. The voluptuous temptress’ tongue invaded his mouth, choking his protests. Soon, the invasion turned into a duel as their tongues fought for dominance. As they fought back and forth, her tentacles drew him closer, wrapping around his limbs to prevent his escape. After a long minute, the Sea Witch allowed Mickey to pull back.

“Ursula, please,” he whispered. “I have an appointment.” A tentacle touched his lips to shush him.

“Hush, my king, the time for words has passed”.

When he opened his mouth to protest, the tentacle entered in, the thick, slippery appendage gagging him.

“There. Now be quiet like a good little monarch,” Ursula purred. Her hand wound its way back down to his chest and her other hand quickly joined the first in running over the soft finery of his coat.

“Such rich fabric, my king. Truly, no expense is spared for you. It’d be such a shame to damage it.”

The seductress grinned, her shark teeth gleaming as three of her tentacles wound their way under his shirt and began to undulate against his body, making him writhe and moan against his fleshy gag. Their movements began to grow more wild, causing Mickey more pleasure and putting immense strain on the seams of his clothing. Faster and faster they writhed, stressing the seams until, with a tearing noise, the royal finery simply fell off of the mouse’s chest in tatters.

Ursula cooed her appreciation for the sight before her. “Oh, your majesty, you look positively scrumptious.” She said as she gazed down at his half-lidded eyes. When she was sure that his eyes were focused and alert, she leaned down slowly, never breaking eye contact, and lightly flicked a nipple with her tongue then softly bit it.

Had Mickey not been gagged, he would have screamed in pleasure. Instead, he caused his tentacle gag to vibrate rapidly, bringing a blush to Ursula’s cheeks.

“Oh my, my king; you certainly know how to please a woman,” she moaned. Then she nibbled on his nipple again, eliciting the same tentacle-curling response as well as a bucking motion from the bound mouse. Ursula sucked a breath in through her teeth and let out a heavy breath.

“Most definitely,” she repeated.

Two of the tentacles writhing across his chest took to playing with Mickey’s nipples as Ursula kissed her way down his chest. When she reached the waistband of his trousers, she stopped and glanced down at the bulge of his crotch and took special note of the wet spot.

“Oh my, is this your kingly rod? But it seems that its majesty is already spent. Oh poo, I won’t get to play with it.” She ghosted a hand over the bulge, which jumped almost as much as the rest of him did.

“Then again, maybe not,” she giggled as she unfastened Mickey’s trousers and let them fall to reveal his engorged member. The sight caused Ursula to lick her lips. She leaned in for a quick taste and Mickey tried to thrust his hips forward as much as he could in his confined state. Ursula cackled.

“Oh no, my king, we won’t be having that bit of fun today, not since you’ve already had some fun of your own.”

She withdrew from his tool, allowing it to be claimed by a free tentacle, which wrapped around the throbbing cock and used her saliva as lubrication to softly jerk him.

“No, today we play a different game,” Ursula breathed as she moved behind him, still on her ‘knees’ from tasting his penis. Placing her hands firmly on his butt cheeks, she spread them apart to reveal his puckered anus. For a moment, she stared at this treasure, this unprotected heaven that lay before her, debauched thoughts running through her head. Then she plunged in, roughly tonguing his asshole. Above her, Mickey strained against his bonds, bucking and writhing as his gag vibrated violently. Ursula continued to invade his asshole, licking around the rim before thrusting her tongue in and out of the opening itself.

With each thrust, she opened more of his ass and thrust her spit in for lubrication. Her unnaturally long tongue plumbed the depths of Mickey’s ass deeper than anyone else could have hoped to achieve, taking him to even greater heights of pleasure. After some time, she withdrew from his ass, leaving it gaping slightly and Mickey moaned mournfully at the feeling of emptiness.

“Don’t worry, my king,” Ursula hissed in his ear after straightening up. “I will fill you up again.”

With that the tentacle withdrew from his mouth and whipped down to his tender rump, the tip circling him teasingly. Before he could even make a peep at this new sensation, Ursula jerked his head back and Mickey’s mouth was once again filled by Ursula’s tongue, forcing him to taste himself on her. As she re-initiated their earlier tongue battle, the full-figured Sea Witch repositioned his arms high above his head and wrapped two tentacles around them, forcing the mouse to hang from them. Only then did the saliva-coated tentacle thrust into Mickey’s open ass.

The helpless mouse moaned into the mouth of his endowed lover as she gently fucked his butt with her tentacle. The tentacle writhing on his shaft had kept its soft rhythm all this time, but now began to tug harder on Mickey’s erect penis, opposing its jerks to the thrusts of the appendage in his ass. Gradually, the pounding increased in speed, each increase allowing his ass to become accustomed to the new demands. Within minutes, Mickey’s hips were bouncing from the impact of the tentacle thrusting into him and his own thrusts back.

The tongue battle he was engaged in had long been won by Ursula and he had resigned himself to worshiping her powerful tongue as it ravished his mouth and exhaling in one continuous moan. Still the speed increased until the tentacles about his waist were a blur and Mickey actually began to black out from the pleasure.

Suddenly, his moans rose in pitch and his cock pulsed, firing out his seed in powerful jets, each shot jolting everywhere because of the tentacle plundering his ass. Ursula released her hold on his mouth to watch the display, cooing in delight at each shot milked out.

“Mmm, my king, that was such fun wasn’t it?”

From farther into the park, a clock chimed the hour.

"Oh well, time’s up, your majesty.”

She slowly withdrew the tentacle in his ass and released his bonds, allowing him to fall boneless to the ground atop his ruined clothes and damp pavement.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, your majesty,” she said mockingly, slinking back into her grotto to prepare for more visitors.

Mickey simply lay there, consumed in the afterglow of his orgasm and remained where he had fallen until his concerned friends found him in his indecent state. They quickly calmed down after finding him that way, after all; he’d had an appointment.

**The end**


End file.
